


Birthdays

by Tacticalherd



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacticalherd/pseuds/Tacticalherd
Summary: After Mythra gifts Rex some expensive artwork Pyra struggles to find her boyfriend a gift he'll enjoy just as much.





	Birthdays

"You could always get him one of these" Mythra says casually gesturing to the artwork displayed haphazardly across the walls in front of them and Pyra does her best to gently but firmly dissuade the idea.

"I was hoping to get him something a little different." Last week Mythra had bought Rex a collection of paintings on a whim but much to both girls surprise Rex had mistaken the paintings as early presents for his birthday next week. The sudden shock had been replaced with quick dread as Pyra had a sudden deadline looming over her and had become determined to get him something he'd enjoy just as much if not more than the artwork. That had been six days ago and they'd been in Mor Ardain, full of bustling shops and marketplaces, but now they were in Fonsett and Pyra's options for a gift were much more limited.

"Oh I did do that, didn't I?" Mythra's sheepish smile and guilty look is the only apology Pyra knows she'll get but still she can hardly be upset. Rex was incredibly happy receiving the artwork and it wasn't as if either of them had known. It was just disappointing that after five days of checking every shop, stall and merchant they'd passed through on their journey home to still be empty handed.

"Well it doesn't have to be artwork. He likes coffee too." Pyra could feel her entire body sag as she imagined whatever coffee brand she could find in Fonsett displayed next to fine Ardainian artwork.

"It's his birthday Mythra, I was hoping to get him something a little more special than coffee."

"Well..." Mythra's voice trails off as she nods to the artwork covering the wooden walls around them. Art was hardly a concept lost on Pyra, she'd never really understood it like Rex and Mythra both do, but even she could tell nothing in here would really interest him.

"Maybe I'll see if Azurda has any good ideas." Turning to exit the small shop and waiting for Mythra to follow Pyra steps back outside into the cold winter of Fonsett. As she makes her way down the grassy path to Rex's hideout, where Azurda is resting, Pyra notices the distinct lack of footsteps crunching behind her and is greeted with the familiar guilty look on Mythra's face again. 

"So you're really not gonna get anything?" 

"No, I don't think so." It was hard to think of what else she'd be able to get Rex here but she knew for sure she wanted to get Rex something unique, something that would let him know how much he meant to her.

"Well then I umm-" Mythra isn't moving and suddenly Pyra notices she's still got her foot jammed into the shop's door, keeping it held open as Mythra hugs herself. Suddenly everything clicks.

"Did you want anything in there?" It's winter in Fonsett and while the cold has never particularly bothered Pyra, Mythra is practically shivering as she holds herself tightly. 

"Yeah. I don't think it's anything Rex would be into-just some stuff I thought looked-"

"Go ahead." Pyra cuts her off, hoping she doesn't sound too annoyed. She had asked Mythra here for help after all and it was a little irritating to know she was ditching her just because it was a little cold or because she'd spotted some nice artwork but again it was hardly Mythra's fault that Pyra had merely half a day to find Rex a gift.

"Are you sure? I can get them later or something but..." Mythra glances back at the shop and it's obvious she'd rather be in the warm confines of the art house than outside in the cold. 

"No it's okay. I'll catch up with you later." Mythra is already halfway inside before Pyra finishes.

"Right. Later then." The door slams shut and with that Mythra is gone leaving Pyra alone to begin down the small path to Rex's hideout. It isn't a long walk but the entire island has frosted over somewhat and as the path crunches under her she has to be careful not to slip or fall, eyeing the long drop she'll be rolling right into if she does. As her eyes are focused on the ground below her however Pyra is drawn out of her thoughts by a sudden voice in front of her, followed by rapidly approaching footsteps. 

 

"Pyra!" At the sound of Rex's voice she snaps up and catches Rex as he slips his arms around her. 

"You're so warm!" She can't help but smile as the younger boy nuzzles into her, feeling her own energy and determination flowing back into her. 

"It's good to see you too Rex." He looks up at her smiling happily and she can't help but match his expression.  
"I was just talking to Gramps about you!" Rex exclaims cheerfully pulling back from her and linking his hand in hers as they fall into a natural stride next to each other.

"Oh? I was just going to see him myself." 

"I was just showing him this portrait and how if you look at a part of it, it looks sort of like the dream we had of Elysium!" Rex was bubbling with excitement and if it hadn't been for the frosty path she was sure he'd have a literal skip in his step. It was only now she was noticing the canvas tucked under his arm.

"Really? That sounds wonderful."

"Yeah! You've got to look real close though. I can't believe Mythra didn't notice when she bought it!" At the mention of Mythra, and the realization that the artwork in question was the one Mythra had bought him, Pyra froze. Rex, hand still firmly locked with hers, stopped as Pyra stood rooted in place.

"Pyra? Is everything alright?" Suddenly realizing she wasn't moving Pyra gave him an apologetic smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

"I'm fine Rex, really I am. You mentioning that artwork just got me thinking is all." That had clearly been the wrong thing to say as Rex's face broke into a scowl, an extremely adorable scowl but a scowl none the less. 

"You're not planning any big surprises or anything?" A surprise party, she hadn't considered that, it was a good idea but her reaction must've shown on her face as Rex quickly turned fully to stand in front of her.

"I knew it! I told Corinne I just wanted a little quiet." 

"I'm not planning anything" she rushed to reassured him "I was just thinking about something is all." 

"Thinking about what?" His face was still scrunched up into that scowl and it was actually very nice to see. Ever since Rex had awakened Pneuma and accepted his role as driver of the aegis he'd been acting a lot more mature and it was refreshing to see him being a little childish. She really did want to admit she was having trouble finding him a gift but she desperately wanted to get him something herself. 

"Now that is a surprise." She tried diplomatically to dodge the question but if anything Rex wasn't budging.

"You know you don't have to get me anything, there's nothing I really need" he looked away suddenly as if something in the ocean had caught his gaze "just being here with you, that's all I need really." The sincerity of his words made Pyra's heart melt and without thinking about it she leaned down and gently turned his face to press her lips against his. 

"Thank you Rex" small clouds of their own breath danced between them in the winter cold as Rex leaned in for another kiss. The two of them stood there, wrapped in the warmth and familiarity of each other until finally Pyra gently pushed him back. She would've loved to just stay here with him all day but she was still determined to get him something before tonight. 

"Pyra" Rex's arm wrapped around himself as he took a step away from her and she quickly pulled his hand into hers letting him lean into her warmth.

"Sorry Rex. I've got to go get some ingredients for tonight's dinner." That much was true, she had promised to help with the cooking but her true objective of getting information out of Azurda was still more pressing.

"Oh. Right" Rex said as he slowly returned from the high of their kiss "I promised some of the kids I'd help out a bit. So I should-should probably go do that" Rex's dreamy reaction to their kiss wasn't missed on Pyra and at any other time she'd have kept him a little longer but unfortunately she was running low on time herself.

"Of course. I should get going anyway." 

"See you at dinner yeah?" She nodded to him and watched him walk away, somehow just seeing Rex smile made her worries melt away and with renewed energy she turned and walked down the short cliff to see Azurda. 

 

The titan in question was waiting patiently at Rex's hideout looking almost moored to the cliff side. Azurda waited patiently for Pyra to walk towards him but as she got close she glanced down only to find the ground too icy to properly sit on without getting extremely cold. 

"Would you like to sit on my back Pyra? It's a lot less frosty I assure you." Thankful for his thoughtfulness Pyra nodded and took a careful step forwards as he pushed himself closer to the cliff for her.

"Thanks Azurda." 

"Don't mention it. Now do what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"It's about Rex's birthday." Pyra got straight to the point recounting the last weeks events which Azurda hadn't been physically present for. As the story flowed out of her Pyra felt the energy similarly ebb out of her as she imagined how disappointing it was that she couldn't do something so basic for her boyfriend.

"I just want to give him something that'll surprise him. The artwork was something really important to Rex too. They'd been looking at it before and he loved it. I want to get him something that'll make his eyes light up like that."

"She got him something first did she?" Azurda hummed solemnly "you do know Rex loves you and will adore anything you give him though, yes?" Pyra held her hands tight to her chest and nodded. Of course she knew that but it didn't mean she could just give him any old thing she found either. 

"I do. I would feel the same way if he were getting something for me but that's precisely why I want to go above and beyond for him." 

"Say nothing more" Azurda nodded sagely "I take it you've already tried Larnea?" 

"The art vendor? She was kind enough to set out her entire stock in her house but I don't think there was anything Rex would like nearly as much as what Mythra found" Pyra guiltily looked away before admitting "and I don't want to get him the same thing she did either."

"Mmm" the titan hummed "I suppose it wouldn't do to get Rex artwork then. However I'm afraid I'm not too familiar with what you could purchase for him here in Fonsett, if you'd told me this sooner I could perhaps have assisted you further." The titan's voice trailed off and Pyra couldn't help shake the feeling she was being lectured somewhat.

"I realize that but I really wanted to get him something on my own." Azurda craned his neck around to give her an apologetic smile before he turned to look back at Fonsett. 

"Have you tried talking to Corinne? I'm sure she might have an idea of something for you to work with. She'll be quite familiar with all the local shops too."

"I've only talked to Mythra about this but I've looked everywhere and I couldn't find anything Rex would like." She slouched down onto Azurda's back letting herself crumble under the weight of her worries, despite everyone's reassurances she'd feel terrible if she returned to Rex empty handed.

"Well don't get too worked up there's still all of today to find something. You really should try talking to Corinne, I dare say she'll have several good ideas to help you with." 

"You don't think she'd mind?" 

"Mind? No, quite the contrary in fact. I'm sure she'd be happy to get the chance to spend a little time talking about Rex with you." Pyra couldn't help but shake the apprehensive feeling she had. Corinne had only ever treated her warmly and with the utmost kindness but Mythra had managed to find a gift so easily while she was still struggling this much. Didn't that reflect somewhat poorly on Pyra herself?

"Now, now" Azurda's voice pulled her out of her musings "there's no need to worry. Go on and talk to Corinne. She thinks quite highly of you, you know. She'll be happy if you ask her for help."

"She thinks highly of me?" That was a surprise. It wasn't as if Pyra had any reason to think otherwise of course but still they'd only talked once before and Pyra hadn't exactly been in the best of places at the time, she couldn't imagine that she'd left a great impression.

"Oh yes. 'I'm glad he's found such a nice and reliable girl', she told me." Pyra was very glad Azurda wasn't able to see her face as in the winter cold even she could feel herself blushing a little under the unexpected praise as she pushed herself up onto her feet. 

"Well I suppose I'll go see her then." Pyra decided as Azurda rose pulling himself upwards for her to walk back onto the cliff.

"Make sure to let me know how it all goes." Azurda said dipping back down besides the Fonsett titan. 

"Thank you Azurda, as always I'm in your debt." Azurda grumbled in what Pyra could only assume was a chuckle.

"Think nothing of it. It's always good to see you getting along so well with Rex." As she headed back up the cliff Pyra couldn't help but feel at least a little bit energized.

 

As Pyra entered Corinne's house she couldn't help but feel a little silly as the woman quickly pulled her into a hug and ushered her into a seat.

"You're so warm! And here I thought it was freezing out." 

"Oh well I'm a blade" Pyra said as she dropped into the open seat "I use fire so the cold doesn't really get to me as much." Corinne had turned back to the sink, washing plates as she talked but Pyra could hear the smile in the woman's voice.

"Well since you're his blade you can tell me, has Rex been keeping out of trouble?" Pyra fidgeted slightly in her seat as Corinne dried off her hands and carefully stacked the plates up to put them away. Everything was absolutely fine but it was still a little intimidating talking to the closest person Rex had to a mother. Suddenly looking up at Corinne's curious face Pyra realized she'd been silently a little too long.

"Oh, yes! Everything's been a lot quieter since we came back from the world tree." 

"Well that's a relief to hear, he's always getting himself into some trouble or another, he's lucky he's good such a capable girl looking after him." Pyra couldn't help but smile at the compliment. 

"I do my best." The plates now tucked away Corinne sat down next to Pyra.

"But what about you though dear? What's troubling you?" It was hard to look away from Corinne with how genuine and caring she sounded. 

"Is it that obvious?" Pyra let out in a more defeatist manner than she'd meant to.

"Not at all but you do look like you're giving yourself a hard time over something. So tell me, what's going on?" As Pyra slowly recounted the events of the past week leading up to the fact she still had no gift for Rex while Mythra had found one so easily, Corinne slowly reached her hands across the table to gently cup Pyra's own. Despite never having knowing one, Pyra couldn't help but feel that this is what a mother's touch must feel like. Corinne's hands were reassuring and warm.

"You poor dear and you've been searching hard for a present only to find nothing."

"Yeah." Pyra admitted lamely. 

"Well" Corinne began raising to her feet "first of all there's dinner. I was going to be making Rex's favourite but I dare say he'd be a lot happier if he knew you'd cooked it for him so why don't we start with that?" Food! Of course! How had something so simple not occurred to her as an idea? It still felt a little small as a gift but it was a lot better than nothing.

"This is one of Rex's favourites and he'll practically melt if you make it for him." Reaching out to take the recipe she was being offered Pyra was shocked to remember it vaguely.

"Pan fried tartari. Oh I used to have this with-" Addam she realized distantly. What an odd coincidence that they both had the same favourite foods. It made sense though, they were both so similar in so many ways.

"I've got to go pick up a few things for dessert but I think I might have something else that'll help." Putting a large cardboard box onto the table Pyra watched with interest as Corinne opened it to reveal a small assortment of old items and photographs.

"What is all of this?" Pyra asked glancing down into the box but not daring to touch its contents for how frail and fragile it all looked.

"This is everything Rex left behind when he left to become a salvager."

"Just this?" That was actually quite shocking, the box itself wasn't small but to think all of Rex's childhood could be summed up in just this. As Pyra carefully reached into the box she pulled out a number of things, old photographs, a tiny pair of shoes and-

"What's this?" Pyra asked slowly pulling out an old and faded box, the paint on it had flaked off and it was hard to make out the letters on the cover over a thick layer of dust.

"Now there's something. That's an old board game of Rex's, he used make me play and then he'd drag all the other kids in here to play it with him whenever I was busy." Slowly peeling the layers of dust off the box Pyra could just barely make out the words 'coral reversi' on it.

"It looks like this hasn't been opened in years."

"That's right. Some of the pieces were lost or broken so it's just been gathering dust under his bed." Sure enough looking through the box there were small slots for each piece to fit into but some were empty. 

"Corinne do you think the shops around here would have a replacement for the missing pieces?" The older lady smiled warmly.

"Actually I should think they would. Apropos, the salvager down at the market, collects old board games and he's more than likely got a spare copy of coral reversi he can spare a few pieces from." 

"Thank you so much!" Pyra exclaimed, carefully lifting the box up with her as she turned to leave.

"Don't worry about it but remember to come back and help me prepare dinner." Pyra was already out the door and headed straight for the market, the sun had already begun to drop under the horizon and Pyra didn't have long before Rex would be back.

 

As the grass crunched beneath her Pyra finally made it to the wooden stalls, quickly finding the old salvager perched on a wooden barrel. He glanced up at her and nodded.

"You with Rex? He need some cylinders?"

"Actually I'm looking for spare pieces from a coral reversi set, I'm missing these ones" Pyra said carefully opening the box to show the pieces inside. Apropos whistled appreciatively.

"That's an old set. Where'd you come by it?"

"It's not mine. I'm trying to get this fixed for a friend."

"Rex? Well why didn't you say so" the salvager exclaimed turning to rummage through the wooden crates behind him

"kid's been my best customer since he was yea high." The man said gesturing vaguely with his arm. After pulling out a few boxes the man finally turned and presented a much cleaner looking box to Pyra, the words 'Coral Reversi first edition', printed on it in bright colors. 

"That's it! Is it for sale?" 

"Don't worry about payment. Rex's done more for this village than most people that still live around here, if it's for him then you can have it." The box was pushed into Pyra's hands before she could say anything, stunned at how easy that had been and how kind the man was she could do little but thank him before rushing quickly back to Corinne's house. 

 

As Pyra returned to the house she found it empty, Corinne apparently hadn't returned yet. Firstly Pyra set both boxes down gently on the table and exchanged the missing pieces from the new box into the old one. It was probably better to keep everything about the old box intact as the box itself, all the pieces inside and even the instruction manual were all so worn from use. Rex must've really loved it. After everything was in place Pyra carefully tucked both boxes under a counter out of sight, pocketing the how to play instruction manual from the new box, Pyra reached for the tartari recipe and was about to get to work when the door opened.

"It's so damn freezing out there!" Mythra muttered as she dropped several wrapped rectangular objects onto the table and collapsed into a nearby chair.

"Hello to you too Mythra. I was just about to start cooking." Mythra nodded lazily before suddenly jolting up as if she'd just remembered something. 

"Oh right, I got some pretty nice artwork. Gonna go hang it upstairs but" Mythra looked down at the various items that had dropped onto the table and picked one out to give Pyra “Here.” 

Taking the item Pyra examined it carefully.

"I thought you could use all the help you could get so..." Mythra stared at her and Pyra stared back at her blankly.  
"Mythra this is a hair tie?"

"Yeah." As their staring game continued Mythra shrugged and grabbed her wrapped paintings to retreat to one of the rooms upstairs. As she reached the doorway however she paused without looking back.

"Don't you remember? What Rex said. Awhile back in Morytha." Pyra looked to Mythra as she pushed her way through the door and back to the hair tie in her hands until suddenly-

"Oh." As the door shut behind Mythra, Pyra moved over to the window to get a look at her own reflection. 

 

Rex shivered slightly as made his way back to Corinne's house. The winter nights were getting colder and colder in Alrest which was made all the worse as Fonsett was usually much warmer than this. It wasn't all bad though, he could still feel Pyra's natural warmth clinging to him and the heat that had flooded through him from their kiss had kept him going as he'd fixed up the fence that the kids accidentally broke while playing. Rex was so lost in thought that he nearly tripped over the steps as he made his way up the entryway and into Corinne's house. 

The first thing that hit him as he came through the door was the delicious smell, something good was cooking but he couldn't put his finger on exactly what. Before he could walk over to the kitchen to check he was ushered into one of the seats by Corinne and told to wait for his meal, apparently Pyra had made something special for him.

As he pulled out a seat he noticed Mythra grinning wolfishly at him and before he could get a word in she nodded her head towards the stove where Corinne and Pyra were now finishing up. He couldn't quite see Pyra standing behind Corinne and as he looked over to Mythra questioningly she seemed almost annoyed with him. He was about to get up and say something when Pyra carefully set a plate of food down in front of him. 

The delicious smell tipped him off instantly and as Rex looked down he was beyond happy to see fried tartari, was this the surprise she'd mentioned before? He looked up to thank Pyra but as their eyes locked his heart skipped a beat as Pyra, her hair done up in a ponytail, smiled warmly at him.  
"Enjoy your meal Rex."  
"Uhh I-yeah, yeah I will." He watched as Pyra turned back and forth happily for a moment and kept his eyes locked onto her as she slowly returned to the stove to get everyone else's food.

"Careful Rex" Mythra's said in a dramatically loud stage whisper "you're drooling on your food." He glared back at her before carefully digging into his food. Delicious didn't do Pyra's cooking justice. 

After dinner was over Pyra pulled Rex but before she could ask him something she was pleasantly surprised when he blurted out a compliment. 

"I like your hair, what you've done with it I mean." She smiled brightly and there was something a little deeper in her smile too.

"I'm glad you like it. There was something I wanted to show you if you're done for the day?" 

"Yeah I'm all finished up. What is it?" She held her hand out to him which he took gladly and allowed himself to be pulled up the stairs.

"Come on I'll show you." As Pyra led him upstairs Rex was a little surprised to find himself in his own room as Pyra carefully knelt down and pulled a box out from beneath his bed. Before he could ask what she was doing Pyra turned around and the box she was holding caught his attention, it was strangely familiar.

"I know you said I didn't have to but I wanted to get you something, I know it isn't much but I hope you like it." Pyra pushed an old and faded box into his hands. Looking at it more carefully Rex was surprised when he recognized it.

"That's is my old Coral Reversi box, where did you find it?" Rex's childish exclamation left a warmth in Pyra as she happily watched him cradle the box delicately in his arms.

"Open it." As he did he was surprised to find the entire game fully intact, even the pieces he could've sworn were missing. He pulled one of them out of the small indent it rested in to get a closer look.

"Are some of these new? I could've sworn I dropped the quaestor into the cloud sea." He said holding the piece up to his eyes to examine it.

"Yes, I found the box with Corinne, she said you liked it a lot but I noticed some of the pieces were missing so I found some new ones for you." He put the piece back and carefully looked through each individual one. He could remember playing this, it must've been at least eight or nine years ago and he'd played it so much with almost everyone. 

"Pyra" he felt speechless, it was such a strange but intense emotion to know she's gone out of her way to fix up some an important part of his childhood. He carefully put the box down and pulled her into a hug, hoping it would make do with the words he couldn't find. Pyra pulled him closer and after a minute or two asked.

"Would you like to play?" 

Time became a faraway concern as he sat with her, slowly going through the same motions he had as a child and realizing he didn't remember how to play nearly as well as he had as a kid. It was fun though, not in the same way as salvaging or fufilling like practising as a driver was but it felt relaxing and comfortable and safe. It felt like the times when he and Pyra were alone and they didn't have to worry about anything else. 

Pyra was having the time of her life. Rex was so energized, moving the pieces around and carefully explaining all the little tips and tricks he'd learned from playing endlessly. Apparently there were even some tricks in the game that weren't explained in the rules and he'd only learned about them when Azurda had taught him. When Rex won the first game his smile was so bright it lit up the night filled room more than the stars or lamps ever could. They played a few more games, Pyra was a little worried she wasn't much of a challenge but Rex was clearly having the time of his life regardless, eventually though after a very long yawn from Rex they both decided it was a little too late to keep going.

"Thanks for doing this. You really didn't have to." Rex said scooping up the pieces and pushing them back into their slots in the box. 

"I wanted to" Pyra smiled returning each piece with a more deliberate care "it was fun."

"I'm glad you think so, I'd always wanted someone to play this with." As everything was put back into the box Rex pushed it under his bed and sat back as Pyra sat down next to him. 

"Well it's not just that the game is fun, watching you explain everything and teach me how to play, you looked like you were really into it."

"Eh? Was I?" Rex said nervously scratching the back of his head "I don't mean to be or anything it's just-" Pyra leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"It was actually quite charming." Rex stared at her caught off guard slightly for awhile until suddenly his expression grew more serious. 

"Rex?" She asked scooting closer to him. 

"You know I don't actually know if today's really my birthday or not. What with being an orphan and all, my mother didn't have time to tell anyone anything about me so we've just always celebrated today instead." Pyra wrapped an arm around him to pull him close as he leaned his head into her shoulder.

"It never really bothered me or anything. Corinne's always put a lot of effort into my birthday each year, even though I tell her not to but I was thinking." He gave her a sidelong glance from her shoulder.

"Pyra you don't know when your birthday is either right?" That was true. Pyra even as the Aegis was a blade and had come from a core crystal and no blade truly knew when they had been created only when they had been awoken.

"I suppose so. There's a lot of different things I could think of as my birthday like when father first made my core crystal, when Mythra first woke up or even when I first met you Rex." Rex leaned into her a little more and reached his other hand behind him.

"I thought you might not know or you'd forgotten and I was thinking since you might not know your birthday either." he pulled out a small wrapped package and handed it to her. Gently pulling it open Pyra found a small cross shaped emerald with a silver chain running through the middle, a necklace. 

"Maybe you'd want to celebrate a birthday on the same day as me?" He asked tentatively. Looking from the present that was so similar to the core crystal she'd given him once, back to Rex. Pyra flung her arms around him and pulled the shorter boy into a tight embrace. Despite how worried she'd been frantically searching for a present she could get him, the entire time Rex had been looking for something he could get her and a way he could make not just today but every year more special for them both. 

"I'd love to Rex, thank you so much." His arms reached up around her and the two sat comfortably in each others embrace.

"It's nothing really. I just thought really hard you know, about what I'd want and the only thing I could really ask for is for you and everyone else to be happy. That's what I want." She hugged him tighter and despite the winter chill Pyra could feel a warmth between them that would never disappear.

"Thank you Rex." He chuckled happily in her embrace. 

"Well then. Happy birthday, Pyra."  
"Happy birthday, Rex."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend to try and show a little appreciation for getting me into Xenoblade 2 in the first place, us both liking Pyra/Rex was a pretty nice coincidence. I wanted to edit this a bit more but whenever I do I delay my writing indefinitely so I've posted this as is. Please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
